fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Fujio Akatsuka
Fujio Akatsuka (赤塚不二夫 Akatsuka Fujio, ''born 赤塚 藤雄, September 14, 1935 – August 2, 2008) was a prolific Japanese manga author, nicknamed "The King of Gag Manga". He had initially began his career as a shojo manga creator, but moved to the gag genre after his series ''Nama-chan became a hit in 1958. He would best become known for creating Osomatsu-kun, Akko-chan's Got a Secret!, The Genius Bakabon, and Extraordinary Ataro. Life and Career Early Life Fujio Akatsuka was born in the Rehe Province of Manchuria (then the puppet state of Manchukuo). He was the eldest of Fujinana and Riyo Akatsuka's six children. His father Fujinana had been stationed in the country as part of the Imperial Japanese military. The family would return to Japan at the end of the war in 1945, but experience tragedy along the way with the loss of three of the children. Through his adolescence, Akatsuka found his life full of hardships with facing poverty and discrimination for having grown up in China. After reading Osamu Tezuka's work "Lost World" in 6th grade ,he was in awe and decided to become a manga-ka himself. Tokiwa-so and Early Works Akatsuka would move to the Tokiwa-so apartments in 1956, where he would live with other aspiring young authors such as Shotaro Ishinomori. His mother would move in with him for a time, and would continuously encourage him to marry his colleague Hideko Mizuno. During this time, Akatsuka had the reputation of being the "pretty boy" of the young men that had resided there. Akatsuka would collaborate on manga with both Ishinomori and Mizuno, the three sharing the pen name U.Maia for their works "Angel of Darkness" and "The Stars are Sad". In 1958, Ishinomori recommended Akatsuka to the editors of Manga King and provided him with the title idea of "Nama-chan", for a series that would become his breakout in the gag genre. Akatsuka would meet his fiancee Tomoko Ino during the serialization of the feature, with her becoming his own early assistant alongside Takao Yokoyama. By 1961, Akatsuka departed from Tokiwa-so and had married Ino. Fujio Pro Later Years and Decline Death Fujio Pro List of Works This list is in progress, as translations and works are catalogued. Sequel and parallel magazine runs are noted where applicable. The exact dates may be erroneous for some titles, as the Koredeiinoda official site admits to having possible discrepancies in their data and claims about serialization (and sometimes there may also be mistakes in eBookJapan's publication data). The aim is to represent the most accurate information where known. In titles where Akatsuka's Star System is utilized, these markers have been given: ★= Employs the concept to a considerable extent. ☆= Minimal or sporadic usage of the Star System. Prior to and after the establishment of Fujio Pro, other people besides Akatsuka were known to draw out manga stories as part of the process. However, due to the abundance of assistants that worked, some series cannot be attributed to particular people. Series that were fully of a particular person's art or writing, or that they took over, are noted when known. Series 1950s * Angel of Darkness (くらやみの天使, October 1958-March 1959, Shojo Club/少女クラブ)- co-written with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno, released under their joint pename U.Maia. Serial debut. * Matsuge-chan (まつげちゃん, October 1958-April 1961, Hitomi/ひとみ) * Nama-chan (ナマちゃん, December 1958-March 1961, Manga King/まんが王)- Official gag manga debut. * Marippe-sensei (まりっぺ先生, April to November 1959, Ribon/りぼん) 1960s * Ohana-chan (おハナちゃん, January 1960-March 1962, Shojo Club) * Pirate Prince (1961, Weekly Shonen King)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, released under joint penname Asuka Izumi. * Happy-chan (ハッピィちゃん, March 1960-June 1961, Ribon) * Tunnel Team (トンネルチーム, April to September 1960, Fun 4th Grader/たのしい四年生) * Okazu-chan (おカズちゃん, April 1960-March 1961, Fun 5th Grader/たのしい五年生) * Home Run Classroom (ホームラン教室, July 1960-March 1961, Adventure King/冒険王)- Based off the series by Aoi Takagaki. Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori. Currently unreprinted. * Oh Ma-chan (あらマアちゃん, August 1960-November 1961, Nakayoshi/なかよし) * I Know Anything (ボクはなんでもしっている, April 1961-March 1962, Fun 5th Grader) * Nama-chan (ナマちゃん, April to November 1961, Primary School Studies/小学生画報)- Second series published in a renamed "Manga King". **December 1961-May 1962, Manga King. Third run of series. * Kantaro '''(カン太郎 , May to September 1961, Adventure King)- Kantaro-centric spinoff of "Nama-chan". Not currently reprinted. **Revival series ★: January 1964-April 1965, Shonen Book (少年ブック). Several chapters later reprinted in "Chibita-kun" tankobon. * '''Woodpecker Kanta (キツツキ貫太, 1961, Weekly Shonen Magazine/週刊少年マガジン, issues 23-34) * Mama Can Do Anything (ママなにしてるの, July 1961-March 1962, 3rd Grade/小学三年生) * Matsuge-chan (まつげちゃん, July-December 1961, Ribon)- Short-lived revival of series. * Sunset Angel (夕やけ天使, November 1961-September 1962, Ribon)- Based off the television series written by Aoi Takagaki. * Sudara-ojisan (スーダラおじさん, 1962, Weekly Shonen Sunday/週刊少年サンデー issues #5 and 6) * Osomatsu-kun ★(おそ松くん, April 15, 1962- May 18, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Serialization switched from weekly to monthly schedule with August 13, 1967/issue#33. **April 1964-March 1969, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday (別冊少年サンデー) **April to December 1966, Boys' Life (ボーイズライフ) **April to October 1966, 4th Grade (小学四年生) **April to December 1966, 2nd Grade (小学二年生) **April 1966-February 1967, Kindergarten (幼稚園) **May 1966-March 1967, 1st Grade (小学一年生) **July 1966-March 1967, Monthly Shogakukan Book *'O-chan's Eleven Friends' (オーちゃんと11人のなかま, April 1962-March 1963, Fun 5th Grader) *'Jinx-kun '(ジンクスくん, April 1962-March 1963, Junior High 1st Year Course/中学一年コース) *'Yuki of the Blue Eyes' (青い目の由紀, April and June 1962 issues of Shojo Club) *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' ★(ひみつのアッコちゃん, June 1962-September 1965, Ribon) **2nd magazine run/revival: November 1968-December 1969, remake manga produced to go along with the Toei anime. *'Recommended! Kentaro' (すすめ!ケン太郎, June to December 1962 issues of Manga King)- Collaboration with Kenichiro Takai. *'I Am a Transistor Boy' (アイ・アム・ア・トランジスターボーイ, October 1962-March 1963, Junior High Student Friend/中学生の友一年) *'Otasuke-kun' ★(おた助くん, April 1963-March 1964, 4th Grade) **2nd magazine run: September 1967-October 1968 **April 1964-March 1965, 5th Grade (小学五年生) **April to December 1965, 6th Grade **September 1965 to March 1966, 2nd Grade *'Circus Jinta' ☆(サーカス☆ジン太, August to December 1963, Adventure King) *'You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun' (しのびの者だよ　サースケくん, August and September 1963, Bokura) *'Leave it to Chota' ★(まかせて長太, October 1963-September 1965, Shonen/少年) *'Mechakucha NO.1' ★(メチャクチャNo.1, January 1964-December 1965, Adventure King) **2nd magazine run: January to September 1967 *'Songo-kun' ★(そんごくん, April 1964-March 1965, 4th Grade) **2nd magazine run: April to December 1965, 5th Grade *'Ken-chan' ★(ケンちゃん, November 1, 1964-March 28, 1965, Asahi Shimbun Sunday Edition/朝日新聞日曜版) *'Above Address 3' (あべこべ3番地, Weekly Margaret/週刊マーガレット issue #42 to double issue #50・51)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Mr. Ken '(ミスター研, April to September 1965, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'The Numbness of Scatan' (しびれのスカタン, April 1965-September 1968, Shonen Gahosha/少年画報)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani, although Akatsuka was only fully responsible for the lead character's design. *'Otasuke and Chika-chan' ★(おた助・チカちゃん, April 1965-March 1966, 4th Grade)- A re-titled new run of "Otasuke-kun". *'Akatsuka-kun Can Do Anything' ★(なんでもやろうアカツカくん, May to December 1965, Shonen Book)- Later known in reprints as "$-chan and Chibita"; spinoff of "Osomatsu-kun" starring Chibita. *'Radical 7th Graders' (過激派七年生, June to September 1965, Separate Edition Manga Sunday/別冊漫画サンデー) *'Jajako-chan' ☆(ジャジャ子ちゃん, June 22, 1965- July 5, 1966, Shojo Friend/少女フレンド) **2nd magazine run: March 28 to October 31, 1967 *'You Love Me-kun' (ユー・ラブ・ミー君, July 1965-August 1966, Heibon/平凡) *'The Mean Professor' (July to December 1965, Boys' Life) *'Giant Mama' ☆(ジャイアントママ, Weekly Shonen Magazine #32 and #36) *'Kibimama-chan' ☆(キビママちゃん, October 1965-August 1966, Ribon) *'Super Raisin-chan' (スーパーレーズンちゃん, 1966, Shojo Friend issues #1, #3, #5, #14, #17, #20, #23, #34, #38, and #50) *'Thriller Professor' ☆(スリラー教授 , January to March 1966, Boys' Life) **2nd magazine run: April to June, September 1967 *'Phantom Thief 1/2 Face' ☆(怪盗1/2面相, April to September 1966, Shonen Book)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani. *'Junior High Kosuke' (中一コースケ, April to July 1966, Junior High 1st Year Course) *'Mojamoja-ojichan' (モジャモジャおじちゃん, January to May 1967, Shonen Book) *'Good Morning with Mi-tan' ☆(ミータンとおはよう, January to July 1967, Ribon) *'Crazy Junior High' (クレージー中学校, April to September 1967, Junior High 1st Year Course) *'The Fujio Akatsuka Show' (赤塚不二夫ショー, May to September 1967, 5th Grade) *'Chibita-kun' ★(チビ太くん, June 1967-January 1969, Shonen Book)- Sequel series to "$-chan and Chibita", spinoff of "Osomatsu-kun" *'The Mean Family' ☆(いじわる一家, issue #1 to 6 for 1967, Shojo Friend)- first in the "Family" series **'The Meddling Family' (おせっかい一家, issues #8 to 10) **'The Thriller Family' (スリラー一家, issues #11 to to 12) *'Kikanpo Gen-chan' (きかんぽ元ちゃん, January to September 1967, 2nd Grade) **January to September 1967, 3rd Grade **January to August 1967, 4th Grade **April to August 1967, 1st Grade *'The Genius Bakabon' ★(天才バカボン, April 9, 1967-February 23, 1969, Weekly Shonen Magazine) **August 1967 to January 1969, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine (別冊少年マガジン) **August 24, 1969 to April 5, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday **September 9, 1969 to June 1970, Deluxe Shonen Sunday (デラックス少年サンデー) *'Hennako-chan' (へんな子ちゃん, September 1967-August 1969, Ribon) *'Akatsuka's Hot Summer Diary' (夏休みだよ　やっちょるかね　赤塚先生の暑中日記, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33-36) *'Tamanegi Tama-chan' (September 1967-December 1969, 1st Grade) *'Tecchan is in a Fight' (テッちゃんただいまケンカ中, issue #47 to 50 for 1967, Shojo Friend) *'Hippie-chan' (ヒッピーちゃん, 1967-1968, Shojo Friend) *'Extraordinary Ataro' ★(もーれつア太郎, November 28, 1967-June 28, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday) **April 1969-October 1971, Kindergarten **October 1969-March 1971, 4th Grade *'We are 8 Pro' (われら8（パー）プロ, 1968, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Pasuke-kun' (パア助くん , 1968-1969, 2nd Grade) *'2nd Generation President Ichiro-kun' ☆(二代目社長 一郎くん, November 1968-March 1969, 4th Grade)- spinoff of "Otasuke-kun" *'The Genius Bakabon's Old Man' ★( 天才バカボンのおやじ, 1969-1971, Weekly Manga Sunday)- Art duties taken over by Mitsutoshi Furuya mid-series *'Manga Graduate School' (January to April 1969, Shonen Book) *'The Chicken Family' (issues 2 to 6, Weekly Shonen King) *'Harenchi Masterpiece Series' (June to September 1969, Ribon) 1970s * Extraordinary Ataro (もーれつア太郎, January 1970-March 1971, 1st Grade)- parallel serialization with other grade school magazines. Art in all grade features provided by Fujio Pro. **January 1970-June 1971, 3rd Grade **January 1970-November 1971, 2nd Grade * Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (ひみつのアッコちゃん, June to November 1970, 1st Grade)- Art in these grade features provided by Fujio Pro assistants such as Takao Yokoyama and Kunio Nagatani. **January to November 1970, Kindergarten. Toei Animation is also credited for the feature. **April to November 1970, 2nd Grade. Toei Animation credited for some chapters. **July to November 1970, 4th Grade * I'm Violent Tetsu (おれはゲバ鉄, 1970, Weekly Shonen Jump) * The Genius Bakabon (天才バカボン, Weekly Bokura Magazine/週刊ぼくらマガジン, issues #20 to #23) **June 27, 1971-December 7, 1976, Weekly Shonen Magazine **December 1971-October 1975, Monthly TV Magazine (月刊テレビマガジン) **August 1974-May 1975, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine * Gag + Gag ★(ギャグ+ギャグ, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #28-37) * Cat's Eye News ★(ネコの目ニュース, 1970-1971, Niigata Daily Sunday/新潟日報日曜版) * Bukkare*Dan ☆(ぶッかれ＊ダン, 1970-1971, Weekly Shonen Sunday #32-#11)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya. * The Wind of Karappe (風のカラッペ, 1970-1971, Wekly Shonen King)- Art duties taken over by Don Sasaki mid-series. * The Shinigami Death (死神デース, 1970-1971, Bokura Magazine) * Hatabō ★(ハタ坊, January to December 1971, Red Flag Sunday/赤旗日曜版)- Later collected as "Hatabō and Wanpei". * Kurikurikuri-chan (くりくりくりちゃん, 1971-1972, Kindergarten) * Master ★'(名人, 1971-1973, Lied Comic/リイドコミック) * 'Let's La Gon ★(レッツラゴン, 1971-1974, Weekly Shonen Sunday) * I'm Kemugoro (ぼくはケムゴロ, April 1971-March 1972, 4th Grade) * Gag Guerrilla (ギャグゲリラ, 1972-1982, Weekly Bunshun) * Wanpei ★(ワンペイ, January 9 to December 24, 1972, Red Flag Sunday)- Later collected as "Hatabō and Wanpei". * Wanpei and Mo-chan ★(ワンペイモウチャン, December 31, 1972-December 16, 1973, Red Flag Sunday) * Osomatsu-kun ★(おそ松くん, 1972-1973, Weekly Shonen King)- revival series, previewed with the "New Osomatsu-kun" story * [[The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi|'The Great' Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi]]★'''(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎,June 1972-December 1974, Adventure King) * '''Kusobaba!! (くそババア!!, 1972-1973, Manga No. 1) * Croquette-kun ☆(クロッケくん, 1972-1973, 4th Grade) * Gang Girl Keroko ☆(スケ番ケロ子, 1973, Weekly Shonen Champion) * Fujio Akatsuka's Song and Gag Theatre ☆(赤塚不二夫の 歌謡ギャグ劇場, 1973-1975, Monthly Morning Star/ 月刊明星) * Nyarome ★(ニャロメ, 1973-1974, Lied Comic) * King of Gags ★'''(ギャグの王様, 1974, Weekly Shonen King)- Originally published under pseudonym of "Ichiro Yamada" * '''Boy Friday ☆(少年フライデー, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday) * Occhan ☆(オッチャン, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen King) * Waru Waru World ☆(ワルワルワールド, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Champion) * B.C. Adam ★(B.C.アダム, 1975, Weekly Shonen Magazine) * Noragaki ☆(のらガキ, 1975-1976, Weekly Shonen Sunday) * Occhan PART II '''(オッチャン PARTII , 1975-1976, Weekly Shonen King) * '''The Original Genius Bakabon ☆(元祖天才バカボン, November 1975-August 1977, Monthly TV Magazine)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani, Hitoshi Kawaguchi. * Nyan Nyan Nyanda ☆(ニャンニャンニャンダ, 1975-1976, Adventure King)- Akira Saito takes over as artist halfway through feature. * Rakugaki (ラクガキ, 1975, Yomiuri Shimbun Sunday Edition/読売新聞日曜版) * Mom NO.1 (母ちゃんNo.1, 1976-1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday) * Naughty Angel (わんぱく天使, May 1976-May 1977, Princess/プリンセス) * Kong Father (コングおやじ, 1976-1977, Weekly Shonen King) * Tuttle-kun (タトルくん, 1977, Manga-kun/マンガくん) * The Work of Kensaku ☆(建師ケン作, 1977, Weekly Shonen Magazine)- Story: Jiro Gyu. Art: Akira Saito * Monster Ball Man (怪球マン, 1977-1978, Dokkan V/どっかんV) * Gags with Fujio ☆(不二夫のギャグありき, 1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday) * House Jack Nana-chan (ハウスジャックナナちゃん, December 11 to December 25, 1977, Weekly Shonen Magazine)- Manga adaptation of Yasutaka Tsutsui's light novel "Eight Family Scenes" (家族八景). * Nyarome's Laboratory ★(ニャロメの研究室, 1978, Cosmo Comic)- The material in this comic was later remade as the second and third books in the Nyarome educational series. * Obaka-san ☆(おバカさん, 1978, Weekly Shonen Magazine)- Based off original story by Shu Endo. * Animal Wars ☆(アニマル大戦, 1978, Weekly Shonen King) * Chibimama (ちびママ, 1978-1979, Dokkan V) * Kentaro Niguruma (荷車権太郎, 1978, Weekly Manga Action) * The Mean Old Man (いじわる爺さん, 1978-1979, Weekly Manga Action) * Mame-tan (まめたん, April 1979-March 1982, 1st Grade) ** April to August 1979, 2nd Grade *'Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Land' ☆(赤塚不二夫のギャグランド, 1979, Lied Comic) *'Monster #13' (モンスター13番地, 1979, Shonen Challenge/少年チャレンジ) *'Uncle is a Persuman' (おじさんはパースーマン, 1979-1981, 5th Grade) 1980s * Romeo and Julie ☆(ロメオとジュリー ,1980, Shonen Challenge) * Chibidon (チビドン, February 1980-March 1981, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) * Caster (キャスター, April 1980-February 1981, Popcorn)- Popcorn was a bimonthly magazine collaboration between Kobunsha and Marvel Comics. Due to the violent content of the second Caster chapter and resulting controversy, the magazine was discontinued after six issues and the series has not been reprinted. * Professor Babatchi (ババッチ先生 , 1980-1981, Shonen and Shojo Newspaper/少年少女新聞) * Nyarome's Mens' Handbook (ニャロメ紳士録, December 1980-April 1982, Japanese Literature Company) * The Virgin☆Toraemon (乙女座☆虎右, 1981, Weekly Shonen Jump double issue #2-3 to #39) * The Flower of Kikuchiyo ☆(花の菊千代, 1981-1982, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) * Waruchan (ワルちゃん, April 1981-March 1983, 5th Grade) * Piyo the 13th (ピヨ13世, May to December 1981, Just Comic/ジャストコミック) * What is it Mama? (なんじゃらママ, September to November 1981) * Yotsuya "H" (四谷「H」, January to December 1982, Just Comic) * Fujio's Waruwaru World ★(不二夫のワルワル・ワールド, 1982-1983, Separate Edition CoroCoro Comic) * Fujio and Kikuchiyo's Exchange Diary (不二夫と菊千代の交換日記, January 1983-March 1984) * Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk ☆(赤塚不二夫の文学散歩, March 1983-July 1985) * Basho Matsuo ☆(松尾芭蕉, April 4 to October 3, 1983, Heibon Punch) * Weekly Special Boy ★(週刊スペシャル小僧, 1983-1984, Weekly Shonen Champion #44-#53)- Kid equivalent of "Gag Guerrilla", commenting on current news and scandals in Japanese society. * I am a Cat, Kikuchiyo (吾輩は猫・菊千代である, 1984-1990) * TOKIO and Kakeru ☆(TOKIOとカケル, 1985, Weekly Shonen Champion issues 1-18) * Reading the Great Master ★(「大先生」を読む。, 1986-1989, Big Comic Original) * Hana-chan Sleeps (花ちゃん寝る, January 2-July 17, 1987, Story Channel/話のチャンネル) * Yarasete-ojisan ★(May 6-December 29, 1987) *'The Latest Version of Genius Bakabon' ★(最新版　天才バカボン, October 1987-December 1989, Comic BomBom)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. Older installments of Bakabon also serialized in Fun Kindergarten and Otomodachi. **November 1987-January 1991, Monthly TV Magazine **January 1988-February 1989, Monthly Shonen Magazine **October 1989-January 1991, Monthly Hero Magazine * Osomatsu-kun ★(おそ松くん, November 1987-March 1990, Comic BomBom)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. A revival produced for the 2nd anime series by Pierrot; also titled "Latest Version of Osomatsu-kun". The first few months of the run contained reprints of Shonen Sunday stories as extra content. Older installments serialized from March 1988 to January 1990 in Fun Kindergarten and Otomodachi. **February 1988-January 1990, Monthly TV Magazine. Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret'! ☆(ひみつのアッコちゃん, October 1988-September 1989, Nakayoshi)- A revival produced to tie into 2nd anime series by Toei *'The Fujio Akatsuka Story' (赤塚不二夫物語, October 1989-January 1990, Comic BomBom) 1990s *'Heisei Genius Bakabon' (平成天才バカボン, January 1990-October 1991, Comic BomBom)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. **November 1991-December 1992, Deluxe BomBom *'Extraordinary Ataro' ☆(もーれつア太郎, April 1990-January 1991, Comic BomBom)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. A revival produced to tie into 2nd anime series by Toei **1990-1991, Monthly TV Magazine * The Great Japan Beggar Family ☆(October 1990-August 1991, Comic BomBom) * Hennako-chan ★(へんな子ちゃん , 1991-1994, Weekly Josei/週刊女性) - A remake of the original "Hennako-chan" with a new cast and setting * MR. Masashi ☆(MR・マサシ, 1991-1992, Comic BomBom) * Songo-kun ★(そんごくん, 1992, Deluxe BomBom)- A two-chapter remake and revival of "Songo-kun". * The Cat Landlord's House ☆ (ネコの大家さん, 1993-1994, Deluxe BomBom) * Mom No.1 (母ちゃんNo.1, 1994-1995, Deluxe BomBom)- A remake of the original "Mom No. 1". * Testament to the 18-year old Kikuchiyo ('''May 13, 1995-April 22, 1996, Smile) * '''Fujio Akatsuka's Animal Land ★(January to April 1995) * It's the Great Liquor Hermit ☆(January to February 1999, Big Comic)- Art: Tsutomu Adachi, Kenichiro Takai. Singular Stories 1950s *'Beyond the Storm' (June 7, 1956, Akebono Publishing)- Shojo debut, drawn as a full volume. *'A Flash of Light on the Lake' (August 25, 1956, Akebono Publishing) *'Storm Wharf' (December 10, 1956, Akebono Publishing) *'Where the Sun Sets in the Wilderness' (January 15, 1957, Shojo Club New Years' special issue) *'Garden of the Heart' (March 5, 1957, Akebono Publishing) *'Mako-chan' (July 1957, Shojo Book) *'White Angel' (July 25, 1957, Wakaki Shobo) *'The Girl who Disappeared' (August 20, 1957, Akebono Publishing) *'Masami-chan' (August and October 1957, Shojo Book) *'Yacchan' (August 1957, Shojo Book) *'The Happiness of Yuriko' (January 1958, Ribon) *'Brooch and Ballet Shoes' (January 10, 1958, Shojo Book New Years' special issue) *'Mako-chan' (April 20, 1958 Shojo Book spring special, as well as August issue) *'Mami-chan' (May 1958, Shojo Book) *'Sacchan' (July 1958, Shojo Book) *'A Sunflower and a Girl' (August 1958, Ribon) *'A Girl from a Far-Away Country' (August 1958, Shojo Club extra summer special)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, under the name "Asuka Izumi". *'The Stars are Sad' (August 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno under name "U.Maia". *'Nama-chan's Sunday' (ナマちゃんのにちようび, November 1958, Manga King) *'Mother's Song' (November 25, 1958, Wakaki Shobo) *'Nama-chan' (January 1959 issue appendix, Manga King) *'Mimi and Iko-chan' (January 1959 issue appendix, Shojo Club) *'Hoop of Hula-chan' (January 1959 New Years' special, Shojo Club) *'Donta's Part-Time Job' (January 15, 1959 New Years' special, Adventure King) *'Pako-chan's New Year' (January 15, 1959 New Years' special, Ribon) *'Ohana-chan' (おハナちゃん, January 15 extra issue, July, and November 1959, Shojo Club) *'1-Day Mama' (April 15 extra issue, Shojo Book) *'Nama-chan' (May 1959 issue appendix, Manga King) *'Chimi-chan' (チミちゃん, June 1959, Shojo Club) *'Sacchan' (August 15, 1959, Ribon summer vacation special issue) 1960s *'Ohana-chan' (January 15 extra issue, Shojo Club) *'Oh Ma-chan' (January 1960, Nakayoshi New Years' Extra edition) *'Nonko-chan' (のん子ちゃん, January 1960, Ribon) *'The Secret of Katsuko' (カツ子ちゃんのひみつ, Dimple/えくぼ #1) *'Tan-chan!' (Dimple #2) *'Thank You Mom' (おかあさんありがとう, May 1960, Fun 1st Grader) *'Ganbare! Mami-chan' (July 1960, Nakayoshi) *'Tenpei and Sister' (September 15, 1960, Shojo Club extra issue) *'Oh Ma-chan' (September 15, 1960, Nakayoshi summer vacation special) *'Matsuge-chan' (September 15 extra issue, Hitomi summer vacation special) *'Papa and Mami-chan' (パパとマミちゃん, October 1960, Hitomi) *'Mama Knows the Whole Story After All' (ママはやっぱりはなしがわかる, January 15, 1961 New Years special, Shojo Club) *'Chabashira' (茶ばしら, January 1961 New Years special, Ribon) *'I'll Do it This Year!' (ことしこそは, February 1961, Fun 4th Grader) *'Instant-kun' (インスタント君, 1961, Weekly Shonen Sunday #9) *'Damaso-kun' (だまそうくん, April 9, 1961, Weekly Shonen Magazine #15)- Retitled "Dama-chan" (ダマちゃん) for book reprints. *'Tamao and the Thief' (タマオのどろぼうたいじ, April 1961, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) *'The Little Kid Gang' (ちびっこギャング, August 1961, Nakayoshi Summer Vacation special issue)- Manga adaptation of Hal Roach's "Our Gang"/"The Little Rascals". *'White Kappogi' (しろいかっぽうぎ, September 1961, Shojo Club supplement)- The second of two stories later remade as "Kyuhei and Big Sister" *'Chankichi-kun' (チャン吉くん, January 1962, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) *'Gathered in the Living Room' (お茶の間にあつまれ, January 15, 1962, Shojo Club supplement) *'Mr. Kaguya' (ミスターかぐや, 1962, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2) *'I am a Salaryman' (僕はサラリーマン, April 1962, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday Spring special issue) *'Popular Star Manga Kyu-chan' (人気スター漫画 九ちゃん, May 1962, Shojo Book) *'3cm Boy' (3センチボーイ, August 1962, 4th Grade) *'Kechikechi-ojisan' (ケチケチおじさん, September 1962, Manga King) *'Yuu-chan' (ユウちゃん, October 1962, 3rd Grade) *'OK! Ken-chan' (OK!ケンちゃん, November 1962, 4th Grade) *'Solid Sanpei' (がっちり三平, January 1963, 4th Grade) *'Starting Work' (しごとはじめ, January 1963, Manga King New Years' special issue) *'Pes-kun' (ペスくん, February 1963, 3rd Grade) *'Misappa-kun' (ミソッパくん, June 1963, Bokura) *'Yo-Yo Capo-kun' (ヨーヨーカポくん, July 1963, Bokura) *'Kantaro's Part-Time Job' (バイトのカン太郎, August and October 1963, Shonen Book)- Pilot chapters to the second "Kantaro" series. *'Kantaro's New Years' Eve' (除夜のカン太郎, January 1964, Ribon)- Kantaro cartoon for Ribon manga competition. *'Manga Olympics' (まんがオリンピック, October 1964, Ribon) *'Spring Cartoon March/Chibita and Iyami's Big Fight' (チビ太・イヤミ大決闘, 1965, Weekly Shonen Sunday #13) *'Deka and Chibi' (デカとチビ, 1965, Weekly Shonen Magazine #13) *'The Replacement Housekeeper' (みがわりおてつだいさん, March 1965, Shojo Friend #8)- Prototype of "Kibimama-chan". *'Mechakucha Event' (メチャクチャ大会, May 1965, Manga)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani. *'Oteskariko' (オステスカリ子, May 18, 1965, Manga Sunday) *'A Strange Thing in the Universe!!' (宇宙にムチュウだ!!, June 1965, Manga King) *'I Am Wearing My Tears' (September 1965, Myojo/明星) *'Memories of a Summer Day' (November 1965, Myojo) *'Uncle Dayōn' (ダ・ヨーンのおじさん, January 1966, Shonen Book)- One of three solo stories featuring the Dayōn character. *'New Years' Horse Tournament' (お正月馬か馬か大会, January 1966, Manga King) *'Mr. Ken '(ミスター研 , January 5, 1966, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Gyahaha, the Three Musketeers!★' (ギャハハ三銃士, January 5, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years special)- Collaboration with Fujiko Fujio (A and F) and Jiro Tsunoda. Crossover between Osomatsu-kun, Q-taro the Ghost, and Black Group. *'Gyahaha, Osomatsu-kun Social Studies World Trip '(社会科参考　おそ松くんのギャハハ世界旅行, January 5, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years' special) *'Rakugaki' (らくガキ, 1966, Weekly Shonen Magazine #2) *'Great Car Race of the Century: Sanzan Iyami Strategy' (世紀の珍自動車大レース・さんざんイヤミ作戦, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday #4)- Extra Osomatsu-kun story for the issue. Adapted into the 1966 anime, but not reprinted for current editions. *'Sheeh! New Year Holiday Comics Festival' (シェー! !　お正月漫画まつり, February 1966, Myojo) *'Uncle' Horahora (ホラホラのおじさん, February 1966, Shonen Book)- The second in the Dayōn trilogy. *'Keke-taro the Ghost' (オハゲのＫＫ太郎, March 13, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday #10)- Collaboration with Fujiko Fujio for a second crossover of Osomatsu-kun and Q-taro the Ghost. *'Searching for Iyami-kun's Mother' ★(イヤミくん　母をたずねて…, Weekly Shonen Sunday #19)- The rest of the Osomatsu-kun side cast help Iyami attempt to find his "Mama". *'The Uncle Aunt' (おじさんのおばさん, March 1966, Shonen Book)- The final Dayōn Shonen Book story. *'Kyuhei and Sister' (March 1966, Ribon separate volume)- Remake and merger of "Tenpei and Sister" and "White Kappogi". *'Chibita's Resume, Mr. Iyami's Resume' (チビ太の履歴書　ミスター・イヤミの履歴書, April 1966, Boys' Life)- An accompanying feature to the issue's story about Chibita and Iyami as teachers. *'Osomatsu-kun Album' (June 1966, 4th Grade)- A short extra feature showing the sextuplets' s early childhood. *'Akatsuka Extra Edition Monster Comic Special Feature: Dayōn Appears in Tokyo '(増刊アカツカ　怪物まんが特集号　ダヨーン東京に出現, July 27, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation special) *'Special Issue of Akatsuka Spy Manga: Spy vs. Spy' (増刊アカツカ　スパイまんが特集号　スパイ対スパイ, July 27, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation special)- Parody of MAD Magazine's Spy vs. Spy, featuring the cast of Osomatsu-kun fighting each other. *'Chibita-kun' (チビ太くん, October 1966, Shonen Book)- Pilot chapter for the eventual "Chibita-kun" series. *'Keiji and Goemon' (ケイジとゴエモン, 1966, Weekly Shonen Magazine #49) *'Osomatsu-kun after 20 Years' (20年後のおそ松くん, January 1967, 4th Grade) *'Iyami and Chibita's Tokaido Journey' (イヤミとチビ太の東海道ちん道中, March 1967, 4th Grade)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani. *'7 Habit Family' (7くせ一家, April 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Banners for Childrens' Day!' (こどもの日ばんざい!, May 1967, 4th Grade)- Crossover between Kikanpo Gen-chan and Fujiko Fujio's Perman. *'One Woman among Men' (男の中に女がひとり, June 1967, Nakayoshi) *'One Man among Women' ☆(女の中に男がひとり, July 1967, Nakayoshi) *'The Disorderly Family' (バラバラ一家, August 1967, Nakayoshi) *'The Crybaby Family' (なきむし一家, September 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Summer Vacation and Blinding Classroom' (赤塚不二夫の夏休みおとぼけ教室, Weekly Shonen Sunday #32) *'Rakugaki' (らくがき, October 1967, COM) *'The Hard Work Family' (こきつかい一家, October 1967, Nakayoshi) *'The Monster Family' (怪物一家, November 1967, Nakayoshi) *'The Monkey's Foolish Guardmen' ★(サルばかガードマン, January 1968, Manga No.1) *'What's Going On?' (何がでるか?, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #17) *'Urashima-kun' (浦島くん, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #21) *'Jamako' (ジャマ子, May 1968, Ribon)- Art: Kenichiro Takai *'Osomatsu-kun's Hobbies' (おそまつくんのおばけじまたんけん, June 1968, 2nd Grade) *'The Thief Family' (ドロボウ一家, June 1968, Bokura) *'The Baseball Family' (野球一家, Weekly Shonen King #26) *'The Boxing Family' (BOXING一家, Weekly Shonen King #30) *'Meanness Contest' ★(いじわるコンクール, August 1968, 2nd Grade) *'Shinsengumi' Osomatsu-ki (新撰組おそまつ記, November 16, 1968, Extra Edition Manga Sunday)- Art: Kenichiro Takai. *'St. Harenchi Girls' School' (December 1968, Ribon)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya and Keiji Yoshitani *'Fierce Westerners' (猛烈的西部人, January 1969, Big Comic) *'The Popular Family' (Weekly Shonen Jump #12) *'The Irritable Family' (Weekly Shonen Jump #15) *'Chibita-kun: The Story of the Warm-up Family' ☆(Weekly Shonen Jump #18) *'The Great' Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi '''(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33)- Pilot chapter for eventual series. 1970s * '''Jailbreak Nonsense (脱獄ナンセンス, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3) * Akatsuka Gag All-Stars: "The Last Holiday" ★(赤塚ギャグオールスター「最後の休日」, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12)- Reprinted as part of Extraordinary Ataro in some editions. * Dr. Nyarome (ドクターニャロメ , 1971, Meisei/明星)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Tokiwa-so Story (トキワ荘物語, 1971, COM) * Extraordinary Ataro (April 1970, Shogakukan Book)- Special edition stories illustrated by Fujio Pro. * Mr. Iyami (ミスターイヤミ, July 10, 1970, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Kekotan of Hokkairo (ホッカイローのケイコターン, August 7, 1970, Sunday Daily Extra/サンデー毎日増刊) - Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Oh! Great Jailbreak ★(September 13, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Story and Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya, Kunio Nagatani, Akira Saito, Don Sasaki. Publication of Bukkare*Dan was temporarily halted for this week due to the death of Akatsuka's mother, necessitating his assistants to come up with a fill-in story on their own. This is reprinted as part of some editions of "The Genius Bakabon", and re-titled "The Outer Limits of Genius Bakabon". * Mr. Iyami: Tomorrow Morning (ミスターイヤミ氏　あしたの朝, January 10, 1971, Big Comic) * New Osomatsu-kun (新おそ松くん, 1972, Weekly Shonen King)- Remake of "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" * There's No Wonderful Business Like That of a Gag ★(ギャグほどステキな商売はない, July 1973, Separate Edition Shonen Jump)- Reprinted with the second serialization of Osomatsu-kun, in vol.31 of its Akebono collection. * Unkor Wat ★(ウンコールワット, 1974, Weekly Shonen Jump) * Jajako-chan (ジャジャ子ちゃん, November 1974, 5th Grade) * Osomatsu-kun (おそ松くん, August 1976, Monthly Shonen Jump)- Also known as "The Return of Osomatsu-kun" in reprints. * Talent Family (タレント一家, August 20, 1976, Weekly Shonen Jump extra issue) 1980s * Young Version of "Akko-chan's Got a Secret!" (ヤング版ひみつのアッコちゃん, January 1981, Weekly Young #2) * Tamori and I (ボクとタモリ, August 1981, Monthly Shonen Jump) * Music of my Youth (September 1981) * Sheeh! Comeback ★(シェー!!カムバック, February 1982, BRUTUS) * Chibita, Nyarome, and Akko-chan (チビ太とニャロメとアッコちゃん, 1983, Separate Edition Shojo Comic) * Ramen Great Escape ★(ラーメン大脱走, October 24, 1986, ) * Kidnapping by Willow ★(誘拐でウイロー, July 8, 1987, Gag Action) * Where are these Famous Characters Now!? (あの有名キャラクターはいま!?, April 10, 1989, Weekly Shonen Sunday 30th Anniversary issue) 1990s * Iyami's Electric Shop (イヤミの電気屋さん, 1991, Hot Dog Press) * Osomatsu-kun Grows Up (大人になったおそ松くん, 1993, Big Comic)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. An advertisement campaign story for Sapporo Black beer. * The Collapse of the Sheeh! Kingdom ★(シェー教の崩壊, January 1996, Big Gold)- Art: Kenichiro Takai, Mitsutoshi Furuya, Kenichi Kitami, Tsutomu Adachi, Yoshiko Tsuchida, Hitoshi Kawaguchi, Keiji Terashima, Kazuyoshi Torii. Story published to commemorate the 60th birthday of Akatsuka. 30 assistants of Akatsuka, current and past, collaborated to make it possible. * Iyami's Senior Citizens Day (イヤミの敬老の日, 1998, national newspapers) * New Years' Post (お正月ざんす, 1999, national newspapers) Paperback Books Nyarome's Fun Classroom Remake and expanded edition of the comic "Nyarome's Laboratory" in book format. Earlier books had their scenarios written by Kunio Nagatani but contained Akatsuka's own art or otherwise had input; later books lacked any touch of Akatsuka. All later books were by Nagatani with the exception of the Mahjong one, which was written and drawn by Tsutomu Adachi. *'Nyarome's Fun Mathematics Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ数学教室, December 10, 1981, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Cosmology Classroom ★' (ニャロメのおもしろ宇宙論, March 17, 1982, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Biology Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ生命科学教室 , August 9, 1982, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Computer Exploration' (ニャロメのおもしろコンピュータ探検, December 21, 1982, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Fun Go Language' (ニャロメのおかしなおかしな囲碁格言, June 10, 1983, Nihon Ki-in)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Exploration of the Body's Mysteries' (ニャロメのおもしろ体の不思議探検, August 15, 1983, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Sexual Education Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ性教室, December 23, 1983, Seibu Time)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Go' (ニャロメのたのしい囲碁入門, April 1, 1984, Nihon Ki-in)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Big Blood Type Studies' (ニャロメの血液型大研究, August 1, 1984, Ikeda Shoten)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Shogi' (ニャロメのおもしろ将棋入門, January 20, 1985, Ikeda Shoten)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Mahjong' (ニャロメのおもしろ麻雀入門, October 12, 1985, Ikeda Shoten)- Art and story: Tsutomu Adachi. *'Nyarome's Great Nuclear Power Research' (ニャロメの原子力大研究, October 15, 1985, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Star Wars Research' (ニャロメのスターウォーズ大研究, February 15, 1986, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Earthquake Research' (ニャロメの地震大研究, July 15, 1986, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Meteor Research' (ニャロメの異常気象大研究, January 15, 1987, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. Otsuka Pharmaceutical Health Series Books from 1989 to early 2002 are credited to Fujio Akatsuka himself. The books produced after Akatsuka's coma in 2002 (and death in 2008) were written and illustrated by Takayoshi Minematsu/"Katta Yoshi", on behalf of Fujio Pro. *'Cancer:' "Nyarome Won't Lose to Osomatsu-kun's Cancer!" (『おそ松くんのガンのニャロメにゃ負けないぞ!』, December 25, 1989) *'Snacks: "Think About Snacks!" '(おやつの話　『おやつについて考えるのだ!!』, February 15, 1991) *'Biography: "Jenner, Who Saved Humans from Cattle Disease"' (『人間を救った牛の病気　ジェンナー』, February 20, 1992) *'Genitals: "The Baton Touch of Life!!"' (性器『いのちのバトンタッチなのだ!!』, March 31, 1993) *'Sports and Nutrition: "Mom's Powerful Meals"' (スポーツと栄養『食事はパワーのおかあさん』, March 31, 1994) *'Boys' Bodies and Girls' Bodies:' "The Strange Story of Bakabon and Totoko" (男の子の体　女の子の体 『バカボン＆トトコの不思議物語』, May 20, 1995) *'Diseases of the Genitalia and Anus: "It's not Difficult!"' (性器と肛門の病気『はずかしくないのだ!』, May 1, 1996) *'First Aid for Food Poisoning: "Wash Before Eating in the Kitchen"' (食中毒『キチンと洗って食べるのだ』, April 1, 1997) *'The Stomach: "Gurgling"' (おなか『グープッゴロゴロ』, April 30, 1998) *'Swimming: "Become a Fish!"' (水泳『お魚になるのだァ!』, May 31, 1999) *'Nutrition and Health: "Everybody Chew and Bite"' (食べるということ『噛む噛むエブリバディ』, May 31, 2000) *'Minerals and Water: "The Mineral 'Miracle Element' is a Great Success!"' (ミネラル『“ミラクル元素”は大活躍なのだ!』, January 8, 2002) Gags and Phrases Coined by Works * Sheeh! (Iyami, Osomatsu-kun) * Dayōn~ (Dayōn, Osomatsu-kun) * This is how things should be! (Bakabon's Papa, The Genius Bakabon) * Are you going out? Re re re? (Rerere, The Genius Bakabon) Fujio Akatsuka and the duo of Fujiko Fujio A common misconception people might make is that the Fujiko Fujio duo and Fujio Akatsuka are the same person or related because not only they share the name "Fujio", their most well known characters - Nobita Nobi from Doraemon and Akatsuka's titular character Osomatsu - share some similar physical traits. However, Fujiko Fujio and Fujio Akatsuka are very different people. The name Fujiko Fujio was a pen name used for two manga-ka named Hiroshi Fujimoto (who went by "Fujiko F Fujio") and Motoo Abiko (Fujiko Fujio A). Also note that the last kanji used to write the name Fujio is different in Japanese between these authors; A and F used 不二雄, while Akatsuka used 不二夫. References External Links * Official Fujio Akatsuka website (Japanese) * Fujio Pro corporate site (Japanese) Category:People, Pets and Places Category:Fujio Akatsuka